Chat
Chat is a communication feature in HabitRPG. Chat forums are present in the Tavern, guilds, and party screens. Chat screens hold a history of 200 messages. Accepting Community Guidelines HabitRPG is one of the warmest, kindest, most courteous and supportive communities on the internet. To help maintain this standard, you will have to agree to abide by the Community Guidelines before participating in chats. This helps to keep everyone in the community safe, happy, and productive. Using Chat To participate in discussions, simply type your message into the chat box and press enter, or click the "Send Chat" button. Posts that you have made will have a black vertical line on the left so that you can easily find them. Your display name will also be underlined in your own posts. Messages containing your username (with or without a preceding @) will be highlighted in grey. In a party chat, players' spells, as well as quest events, will be highlighted in red. Flagging Posts Inappropriate posts can be reported to moderators by clicking the flag button next to the post. A popup will open to ask if you are sure that you want to report the post. You can click either the Cancel or Report button to continue. You should only report posts that violate the Community Guidelines and/or Terms of Service. The message will be hidden automatically after two flags (or after one flag from a moderator). This will help to keep Habitica safe and pleasant for everybody. Tagging Users If you are replying to someone, typing "@" will summon the autocomplete function, which can be navigated with arrow keys. Selections can be made with the tab key. Hitting tab without navigating with arrow keys will select the first username in the list. Users named in chat messages will see that message appear highlighted in grey, and will see their own username as underlined. Formatting The chat feature supports Markdown formatting (see: Markdown Cheat Sheet), which allows you to format your text using different styles. It also allows you to use Emoji (also known as emoticons) within your posts. Clicking the "Show Formatting Help" link below the chat box will open a table of commonly used Markdown symbols. Click "Hide Formatting Help" to close the table. To insert a line break, use Shift+Enter; however, it seems limited to one. Date/Time Stamp Each post has two time stamps at the end. One is a light grey stamp which gives a relative (to current) time difference such as minutes ago, hours ago, or days ago. Hovering over that time stamp will show the actual date and time the post was made. The +1 Button If you like what someone has written, you can show your appreciation by clicking the "+1" button at the end of their post. The +1 icon is tranparent (shown if you roll over it) if nobody has liked yet. The icon is green if you have liked it, and grey if others have liked it. No +1s Yet Posts that have not yet received a +1 will show a blank space before the envelope and flag icons. Hovering the mouse in that blank space will cause the light grey, underlined "+1" to appear. Clicking the light grey +1 button will cause it to turn green. This is an indicator for which posts you have given +1s. If you click the green button again, it will remove your +1 and return to a blank space. When using a mobile device just tap the empty space to the right from the timestamp to give +1 or alternatively you can tap the message text to make "+1" appear not to miss the button. Already Received +1s In posts that have already received a +1 from other users, the +1 icon will appear in dark grey. Hovering the mouse over the post will place a line under the number. The number displayed will increase each time another user +1s the post. Clicking the dark grey +1 button will cause it to turn green and increment by 1. If you click the green button again, it will remove your +1, decrement by 1, and return the button to dark grey. If you try to +1 your own post, you will receive a message reading "Can't like your own message. Don't be that person." Message Not Found Error If you try to click the +1 button for a message and get the error "Message not found!", this is due to the chat not being synced and showing older messages. If you click "Fetch Recent Messages" button, the chat will refresh to show current posts. Private Messaging At the end of each post is an envelope allowing you to send a private message to the user who authored that post. Adding Links If you would like to add a clickable link to your post, you can use the format text(url). Please refer to the Formatting section for more information. Deleting Posts You can click on the garbage can icon on the right side of your post if you wish to delete it. Editing Posts Although the chat doesn't have an editing feature, you can post a corrected message and then delete the original post. Avoiding Spoilers If you want to post a message that may contain spoilers (example: a book discussion, a joke) you can "hide" them using the following technique: * type on the first line * hold the Shift key and click Enter twice to produce a blank row * type an emoji or hyphen or or letter in the row * repeat this two more times for a total of 3 emojis (or hyphens or letters) * hold the Shift key and click Enter twice to produce one more blank row * then you can begin writing your spoiler on this line This will keep the spoiler hidden and the reader will need to scroll down to find it. Refreshing If you've been in a chat window for some time, hit the 'Fetch Recent Messages' button below the chat box to see any new messages that have been posted. It is a good idea to refresh before posting, as you may have missed something relevant. Viewing Users User names are displayed with colors based on contributor tiers. To see a user's stats and profile, simply click on their username. Copying Chat Message as To-Do You can copy a chat message and add it to your To-Do list automatically from any chat in the Tavern, a guild, or a party. Clicking the button next to the chat message opens the dialog box to ask if you want to save the message as a To-Do. Clicking the blue Submit button will create the To-Do and send you an on-screen notification. You can then see the To-Do in your list. fr:Messagerie Category:Social Category:Community Category:Content